


Find A New Star

by Kiunlo



Category: Original Work
Genre: End of the World, F/F, Finding a new home, Gen, Outer Space, POV First Person, Science Fiction, Space Flight, end of the solar system, technically a song fic but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiunlo/pseuds/Kiunlo
Summary: When the end is near, one must eventually decide what is most important to them. What is it they value the most, and what are they willing to give up in order to keep that which is most important to them safe?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Find A New Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Andromeda Skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580087) by ISON. 



> This work is heavily inspired by the album Andromeda Skyline by the band ISON. I strongly recommend that you listen to that album when reading this, as many of the themes and plot/story correlate and are inspired by the album and the songs in the album. It is an incredible album and I wrote this work out of pure love for it, and I hope that it shows. <3

It had begun.

A small change in the way that the Sun functioned that otherwise couldn't physically be seen from Earth, was being picked up by the multitude of instruments that had been placed around the world- and on the other planets- to observe it.

We'd known for many, _many_ years that this would be inevitable. It had been an untold amount of years since the first humans had observed that the Sun would eventually become a red supergiant, and throughout those long, long years, we were able to pinpoint the exact moment when Earth and the other planets within our solar system would no longer be livable.

It would take a _very_ long time for the Sun to finally reach it's massive red form, but the first minor stages of that process would kill us before it ever reached that point. We had to leave, and _quickly_. Staying one moment longer was a risk _no one_ in the solar system wanted to make.

No one, except for a few.


End file.
